Birthday Present
by carolineakim
Summary: Jadi, maksud Jungkook bertingkah manis seperti itu bukan semata-mata untuk menggoda Taehyung, tentu saja/"Buka bajumu sendiri, bunny. Turuti perintah master."/"Hyungie, sekarang jam berapa?"/"Jam duabelas lebih satu menit, Kookie. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"/"...bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari ulangtahunku sendiri..."/VKOOK/TAEKOOK/REVIEW AFTER READING, THANKCHU. #HappyTaehyungDay


**Birthday Present  
** _by carolineakim_

 **Warn!** Rated M  
 **pwp** :''' _master!taetae with bunny!kookie_ , hehe :'''

Happy birthday, Kim Taehyung!

 **-oOo-**

Apa-apaan ini?

Mimpi apa Taehyung tadi, sampai-sampai dia melihat Jungkook memakai bando kelinci dikepalanya dan _choker_ hitam dengan lonceng emas kecil, lalu berpindah posisi kesana-kemari dengan meloncat. Persis seperti kelinci. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Member lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook yang sedikit konyol itu. Mereka malah memberikan Jungkook hadiah puding mangga atau _snack_ bungkusan. Sedangkan, Taehyung masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan baju yang masih rapi. Dia baru saja pulang syuting drama terbarunya. Baru pulang saja pikirannya sudah _kotor_ hanya dengan melihat Jungkook yang bertingkah seperti _hybrid_ manis. Taehyung masih diam dalam posisinya, melihat Jungkook yang tertawa kecil saat Seokjin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh, hai! Selamat malam, _hyungie_!" Jungkook berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Senyum kelinci khas Jungkook terus terlihat diwajah manisnya. Lonceng kecil diujung _choker_ nya bergemerincing heboh saat tubuhnya meloncat-loncat disekitaran Taehyung. Telinga kelinci yang ada diatas bando putih itu bergoyang-goyang kedepan dan kebelakang. Mata elang Taehyung menjelajah ke segala penjuru. Tepat sekali. Yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan ini kesempatan bagus. Nanti, dia akan meminta Hoseok dan Jimin untuk berpindah kamar. Jimin juga pasti memanfaatkan waktu luang seperti ini untuk berdekatan dengan Yoongi—yang hingga sekarang _tsundere_ nya masih belum sembuh juga. Dan Namjoon juga harus berterimakasih padanya, sang _leader_ juga pasti akan memanfaatkan waktu bersama Seokjin.

Tangan Taehyung melingkar dengan tiba-tiba dikedua sisi pinggang Jungkook. Setelah itu, membalik posisi mereka. Taehyung yang merapatkan tubuh Jungkook pada dinding. Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat, menempel di dinding sebelah kepala Jungkook. "Kau sangat menggemaskan. Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini, hm?" Hidung Taehyung bergerak menelusuri perpotongan leher si manis yang sedang memainkan peran seperti seekor kelinci itu. Menghirup aroma _berry_ yang menguar dari sana. "Eumh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja. Oh iya, _hyungie_ aku minta hadiah. Tadi, _hyung_ yang lain memberikanku hadiah. Kau juga harus memberikanku hadiah!"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dengan begitu polosnya, tidak menyadari aura dominan yang dipancarkan oleh Taehyung sudah menguar-nguar dengan laparnya. Walaupun dalam posisi yang begitu dekat seperti ini, Jungkook sempat merasa lututnya melemas ketika menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang langsung menuju ke matanya. "Kau ingin apa, kelinci manisku?" Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar saat mendengar respon dari lelaki yang sedang menghimpitnya di dinding ini. Pikirannya sudah melayang, jika kulkasnya penuh dengan banyak camilan. "Aku ingin susu pisang, boleh?" Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum misterius. Perlahan, tubuhnya semakin menempel pada tubuh Jungkook. Bibirnya diletakkan tepat pada telinga Jungkook. Bibir itu bergerak dengan sensual, membisikkan kalimat yang membuat tubuh sang submisif melemas seketika.

"Baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan 'susu pisang' itu, manis. Tapi, tidak disini. Di kamar."

Sial, mengapa Taehyung menjadi salah menangkap seperti ini...

 **-oOo-**

"Kelinci pintar, teruskan. Ohhh—astaga, mulutmu itu..."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan kenikmatan yang terasa benar-benar menimpanya saat ini. Merasakan sensasi saat mulut kecil Jungkook memberikan _blowjob_ pada kejantanannya. Merasakan bagaimana mulut kecil itu memainkan kejantanannya, lidah yang membasahi permukaan kejantanannya, dan gigi kelinci yang menggesek permukaannya. Sial, ini terlalu nikmat. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya memberikan tatapan polos pada Taehyung yang sedang mengerang menahan nikmat. Taehyung mencengkram rambut Jungkook dan menyodokkan kejantanannya lebih dalam di mulut Jungkook, membuat si submisif yang masih memakai bando kelinci itu hampir tersedak karena ukuran kejantanan Taehyung yang besar dan tidak cukup muat dalam mulutnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Taehyung datang didalam mulut Jungkook. Luar biasa, _blowjob_ yang sangat luar biasa. Jungkook mengerenyitkan dahinya saat cairan Taehyung menyembur terlalu banyak, tetapi dia tetap menelannya.

Suara tegukan air liur yang kencang terdengar dari Taehyung, saat dia menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sangat seksi. Dengan wajah yang penuh peluh dan sedikit cairan Taehyung yang menetes keluar. "Bagaimana rasa 'susu pisang' itu, hm? Aku sudah memberimu hadiah, bukan? Baiklah, sekarang mari kita tidur." Karena permainan lidah yang luar biasa tidak cukup sebenarnya. Namun, Taehyung ingin tahu. Bagaimana tingkah Jungkook ketika dia benar-benar _butuh_ sentuhan dari Taehyung. Padahal Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak menggoda Jungkook sama sekali. Salah sang submisif yang ingin menggoda sang dominan dengan bando kelinci dan _choker_ hitam dengan lonceng kecil. Tapi, kenyataannya sang submisif sendiri yang terangsang. Jungkook mengerang sebal dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan satu gigitan gemas di bibir yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Eung, bukan begitu! Kau ini memang tidak peka, _hyungie_. Aku—eumh—aku... Aku ingin kau."

Seringaian lebar Taehyung membuat sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook berdesir. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, bagaikan dua magnet kutub yang tidak sejenis. Kecupan, lumatan, dan gigitan jelas saja ada dalam ciuman panas itu. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung. Matanya terasa berair karena ciuman yang terlalu memabukkan seperti ini. Kepalanya terasa berat dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini. Dan keduanya melepaskan ciuman dengan terpaksa karena kebutuhan oksigen. Taehyung memberikan satu _hickey_ dileher Jungkook, dibalas dengan satu desahan yang lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Buka bajumu sendiri, _bunny_. Turuti perintah _master_."

Sial.

 _Master_.

 **-oOo-**

 **Plak!**

"Mngh—satu."

 **Plak!**

"D-duahh..."

 **Plak!**

"Tiga."

 **Plak!**

"E-empat—cukup _master_ , ahh..."

Taehyung menyeringai lebar ketika melihat wajah Jungkook yang sudah penuh oleh keringat itu. Antara menahan nikmat atau rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan karena Taehyung yang sedang menampar gemas bokong Jungkook. "Tidak sayang, satu lagi." Satu tamparan penutup yang membuat Jungkook mendesah panjang. Ini baru awal, tetapi dia sudah lemas seperti ini. Tubuhnya serasa akan berubah menjadi jeli. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Delapan belas derajat _celcius_. Tapi, tentu saja ruangan ini terasa _panas_ oleh suasana yang terasa terbakar karena gairah dan rangsangan. Taehyung memainkan telinga kelinci yang digunakan oleh Jungkook, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan sensual. Setelah itu, menjilat daun telinga Jungkook, membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, _bunny_."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Jungkook menarik leher Taehyung, lalu mencium bibir itu dengan berantakan—karena dia sudah terangsang hebat. " _M-master_ , aku ingin kau. Masuki aku dan buat aku menyanyi dengan merdu sepanjang malam." Sekali lagi, seringaian seksi Taehyung terpampang jelas setelah mendegar perkataan Jungkook. Taehyung mempersiapkan ketiga jarinya didepan lubang Jungkook, dan segera memasukkan ketiga jarinya itu. Membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan serangan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dari sang dominan. "Anhh, aahh... _Master_ —ahhh— _morehh, morehh..._ "

Sial.

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan jika seperti ini. "Berbalik, _bunny_."

Sang submisif hanya menurut pada perintah _master_ nya. Jungkook membalik badannya dan mengangkat bokongnya sedikit lebih tinggi, membuat Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya—pemandangan ini terlalu menggoda. Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti bagaimana kejantanan besar Taehyung yang mulai memasuki lubangnya. Menyatu dengan tubuhnya dan saling memberikan denyutan nikmat. "Ahhh—mngh..." Desahan panjang lolos begitu saja ketika Taehyung berhasil membenamkan kejantanannya dengan penuh kedalam lubang Jungkook, membuat sang submisif melenguh antara nikmat dan nyeri. Kepalanya dibenamkan dibantal, tidak tahan dengan serangan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang _master_. "Ohh, _master_ —nghh— _masterhh_..."

Taehyung langsung bergerak dengan cepat tanpa harus menunggu aba-aba dari Jungkook. Kejantanannya bergerak konstan dengan penuh dominasi, menggesek permukaan rektum Jungkook dengan sangat tegas. Seakan-akan memberitahu bahwa Taehyung adalah _master_ dari _bunny_ yang sedang mendesah penuh kenikmatan ini. Lonceng kecil diujung _choker_ yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook bergemerincing hebat, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengiringi lantunan desahannya. Membuat Taehyung menaruh afeksi yang besar pada Jungkook. Lidah Taehyung bergerak nakal di bando telinga kelinci dikepala Jungkook, lalu berpindah pada lehernya untuk memberi tambahan satu _hickey_ disana. "Kau menyukainya, _bunny_? Hm?" Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jungkook selain mengangguk seraya terus melantunkan desahan demi desahannya. "Y-yaahh, _master_. Aku suka, ahhh, aku menyukainya. Sangat—nyaahh—menyukainya."

Kejantanan Taehyung terus-menerus menyentak _sweet spot_ Jungkook didalam sana dengan telak, membuat Jungkook berteriak nyaring saat merasakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. " _Master_ , aku—ahhh—aku tidak tahanhh. _Cumhh_ , _I wanna cum_. Ahh..." Dan dengan hanya satu hentakan keras, Jungkook melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan cairan yang menyembur mengotori ranjang mereka. Suara nafas yang tidak beraturan terdengar jelas menyapa gendang telinga Taehyung, yang tentu saja masih belum puas karena dia sendiri belum mendapatkan bagian puncaknya. Walaupun dia tidak dapat menyangkal jika sensasi memijat dari rektum Jungkook sangat nikmat, menjadikannya suatu candu tersendiri.

"Aku belum sampai, sayang." Taehyung berucap demikian seraya membalik tubuh Jungkook menjadi terlentang, secepat dan sekeras mungkin menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam sana. Menubruk _sweet spot_ Jungkook tanpa ampun, lagi-lagi lonceng kecil di ujung _choker_ nya bergemerincing hebat dan lebih berisik. Memberi tanda bahwa pergerakan Taehyung saat ini lebih kuat dan lebih memabukkan ketimbang yang tadi. Jungkook sudah lelah, tidak dapat memberikan gerakan yang berlawanan arah. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, begitupula dengan bando telinga kelincinya yang ikut terbasahi keringat dan _saliva_ milik Taehyung. Jungkook tidak peduli jika erangan dan desahannya memenuhi kamar juga mengganggu gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Seluruh fokusnya telah tersita oleh betapa nikmatnya hantaman kejantanan Taehyung pada _sweet spot_ nya dan gesekan kasar pada dinding rektumnya.

" _Master, master_ —ahhh..."

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan oleh denyutan yang diciptakan dari pijatan rektum Jungkook dan kejantanannya semakin membesar didalam sana. Tubuhnya merunduk dan bibirnya melahap puting Jungkook dengan rakus. Si kelinci terus mengerang, mendesah, dan meremas surai _blonde_ milik sang _master_. Dia juga merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya merasakan bagaimana hebatnya kejantanan Taehyung mempermainkan lubangnya. Taehyung menggeram rendah disebelah telinga Jungkook, "Terus desahkan namaku, _bunny_ sayang. Teruskan." Jungkook mendesah frustasi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan lonceng kecil yang terus bergemerincing bersahut-sahutan. Setelah beberapa hentakan terakhir, akhirnya mereka bersama-sama menyambut putih. Cairan Jungkook yang lagi-lagi mengotori ranjang dan mengenai tubuh Taehyung serta cairan Taehyung yang sudah menyembur jauh kedalam Jungkook.

Sang _master_ ambruk disebelah tubuh sang kelinci. Tangannya merambat keatas kepala Jungkook untuk melepas bando kelinci yang bertengger disana dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas, lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Senyum tipis yang menawan terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan ketika melihat Jungkook yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung, dia sungguh lelah. Tidak menyangka jika usahanya menggoda si dominan akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini. Taehyung benar-benar mempermainkan tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Mata Jungkook memang terasa berat, dia sudah sangat lelah. Tetapi, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Matanya membeo lucu dan tangannya menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Taehyung—berharap jika dia belum sepenuhnya tertidur atau tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. " _Hyungie_ , sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jungkook seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu pipinya merona ketika mendapati Taehyung yang ternyata sudah menatapnya. Mata Taehyung bergerak melirik keatas meja nakas dan mendapati jam digital diatas sana.

00.01

"Jam duabelas lebih satu menit, Kookie. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Sesungguhnya, Taehyung sendiri tidak menyangka jika permainan mereka sampai hari esok seperti ini. Lagipula, tumben Jungkook menanyakan perihal waktu setelah mereka bercinta. Jungkook menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung, lalu tertawa manis di dadanya. Taehyung tentu saja bingung, apa yang membuat perubahan sikap dari Jungkook? Ya, walaupun Taehyung tidak dapat menyangkal jika tawa manis Jungkook seakan-akan adalah penyakit menular, yang dapat membuatnya ikut—paling tidak—untuk tersenyum menganggapinya. " _Hyungie_ , selamat ulangtahun. Semoga kau selalu dapat apa yang diharapkan dan semua hal baik akan selalu menyertaimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu, ya." Taehyung , bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lupa sendiri?

Sekali lagi, matanya bergerak melirik meja nakas yang terdapat jam digital diatas sana, 30-12-2016. Sesuatu di dalam dada Taehyung terasa disengat listrik, rasa bahagianya membuncah begitu saja. Dia balas memeluk Jungkook dan menghujani wajah manisnya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata sesaat, dia terlalu terkejut dan terlalu bahagia. Jungkook adalah yang pertama kali—sangat pertama kali—mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun hari ini. Dengan _timing_ yang tepat. Tidak ada lain hal yang dapat menggantikan rasa bahagia Taehyung hingga sebesar ini. Taehyung mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook yang sedari tadi tidak dapat berhenti memberikan senyuman lucu yang manis walaupun wajah lelahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Astaga, terimakasih. Terimakasih, sayang. Aku... bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari ulangtahunku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu." Lalu, Taehyung memindahkan bibirnya pada dahi Jungkook. Mengecupnya dengan lama. Jungkook hanya mengangguk senang. Lama-kelamaan, rasa kantuknya menyerang tidak bisa dilawan. Kepalanya kembali ditelusupkan pada dada Taehyung, matanya terpejam dan suara dengkuran halus terdengar ketika dia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas, tersenyum.

Taehyung tertawa pelan melihatnya, tangannya melingkar lebih erat pada tubuh Jungkook—memberikannya pelukan hangat dan sayang. Otaknya berputar mengingat tiap kejadian manis yang mereka lewati bersama-sama. Dan Taehyung akan terus merasa bahwa Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat membuatnya marah. Sejahil dan senakal apapun Jungkook, pasti dia akan menurut dan menjadi kelinci manis yang cantik dibawah kukungan Taehyung. Jungkook itu melebihi gula yang dapat membuatnya diabetes. Jungkook itu sudah seperti narkoba yang dapat membuatnya kecanduan. Yang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk sekedar tidak memberi satu kecupan diwajah atau di bibir Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap surai cokelat Jungkook yang dipenuhi keringat dengan sayang. Menatap bagaimana ekspresi lelah bercampur damai yang membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk memberi satu kecupan lagi diwajah Jungkook.

" _Sleep well, my little bunny._ Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih."

 **-END-**

[Happy birthday, Taetae!]  
[Semoga semua yang terbaik menghampirimu dan teruslah buat Vkook shipper mabok dengan moment kalian]  
[Saya tidak dapat memberikan hal lain selain fanfiction kotor macam ini XD, maafkan saya]

[ _Once again, happy birthday!_ ]  
[sign, carolineakim; Yogyakarta, 04.33]

[ _sebenernya mau update tengah malem_ ]  
[ehtapi, saya malah ketiduran dimeja belajar, wkwk]


End file.
